


Occasionally, I Dream

by Pathologies



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Warframe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Might write more, not shippy but it's the start of shippy, second dream spoils maybe, warframe au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathologies/pseuds/Pathologies
Summary: You never know someone until they say the wrong thing.





	Occasionally, I Dream

Like most children, Gon didn’t need stories or warnings to know of the dangers outside Cetus. Anyone at night could hear the distant mutterings of those clone hordes and the boom of their excavators and weapons. They knew that going alone would mean almost certain death, even the Quills wouldn’t dare take that risk.

 

Even if his caretaker Mito insisted on him staying in Cetus, he couldn’t help himself slip away when they arrived. Even if their presence in such big numbers meant something bad, Gon felt giddy seeing them, the Tenno touch down and walk among the people here. Big and silent, he rarely got the chance to see them up close as they usually were cut and dry with just heading out to the plains to do their job.  
  
But by a rare chance, he could catch a sight of one. Today was such a chance becoming real. He stepped out into the market for Mito as he usually did. He almost missed them, but once he saw the vendors and people crowding closely. Of course, they all maintained that reverent respectful distance, giving the chance for Gon to slip in the crowd and see.

 

It was definitely them, the Tenno. The silent warriors of metal from an ancient time who could traveled the system and beat back whole Grineer battalions with just one of their numbers. As much as Mito hated it, Gon desperately wished he could be like them. This single Tenno before him was just as awe-inspiring up close. A Volt of gleaming white armor, with sea blue rivets running through their armor. They seemed mostly unconcerned with the respectful, doting crowds.

 

Gon however, saw a chance that wouldn’t come at any other time. The young Ostron squeezed past many folks before he miscalculated and found himself in the path of the Tenno. Grinning sheepishly, he waved, “Oh...hi!”

 

“Did you hear that?” one of the crowd muttered. “

 

“The disrespect!”

 

“Kid you’re in his way!”

 

Gon paid no mind, only continuing, “I just wanted to say...ah...thanks for keeping us safe and eh...” he just hit that tangent, “I really want to be like you someday! Do you think that could happen?”  
  
The Volt stood, a tower of unreadable expression before lifting an arm and giving a veritable wave. With that single gesture, Volt was on his way.

 

Gon was alone again with the grumbling people, speechless. Soon the words found him as he gave an excited leap, “I can’t believe it! I saw a Tenno up close...wow, so cool!”

 

That whole day he was so excited, he could barely keep his mind on anything else. Even in his dwelling when it was time to sleep, he kept running over in his head the moment he met a Tenno. It was so great! And it left him wanting more...he just had to go out there and see that Tenno again. He knew the risks, but with them out there…even he couldn’t be in that much danger.

  
Gon slipped out, glancing through the markets as they were closing shop.

 

“Excuse me.” He approached one veritable shopkeeper, “But did you see a Tenno come by here? I was wondering where they were going.”

 

“Oh that’s easy,” they replied, “They took a job from one of the Quills, going out to the southwest end.”

 

Gon burst off before waving back, “Thanks!”

 

The boy had never gone out to the plains before. Outside, it was much more quiet than hearing it from the inside was. All around he could see grassland and patches of water, sometimes stretching all the way to the horizon.  
  
Gon had brought his fishing pole, something he crafted just in case he ever got the chance to explore. It was odd how quiet it felt. There was no clanging of excavators or the sound of Grineer barking orders.

 

He knew better than to speak, just in case there was a Grineer scout lying in wait. Gon was just as good at hiding his presence, something he learned from years of practice. He stuck to the tall reeds, moving silently as he hunted for his Tenno.

 

There may have been nothing for miles he thought at one point, until he heard the bristle of soft footsteps. They were too soft for a trooper and too loud for the usual silence of a Tenno. He turned quietly to face a set of red eyes, moving through the tall grass not too far behind him.

 

Gon beamed, it must be a kubrow. He met several kubrow in the market place. He knew out in the wild they were much more aggressive. But a thought came to him: if he brought in a wild kubrow, then this Tenno would have to be impressed. There even would be a good chance the people in Cetus would let him join the Quills! Gon grinned at the ingeniousness of his plan. His fishing wire would make a sufficient enough rope to successfully lead the creature back to Cetus.

 

He stalked the creature for awhile, following as he concealed his presence. Once the creature’s guard was down, Gon leaped into action, landing alongside the creature.

 

His eyes widened when he realized his mistake: this was not a kubrow. It looked close to one, but this one was scaley and wrinkly. Up close he could see its size could compete with even the biggest kubrow.  
  
Gon sidestepped the creature, nervously waving his fishing pole at the creature, “It’s okay...I’m not going to do anything...really...”  
  
But he could see that this creature wasn’t going to back down the way it began pacing around Gon. This creature, the way it moved and snarled, it was something raised and trained by artificial means. This was no mere wild animal.

 

As soon as Gon attempted to step away, the creature lunged. Despite its size and girth, Gon was surprised by its speed. If it weren’t for Gon leaping and getting on the beast’s back, he would have been pinned by those claws and ferocious teeth. But now was the time for the boy to hold on for dear life while it began running wild, bucking and shaking at the unwelcome guest attached to him.

 

He grit his teeth as he brought the fishing wire around the creature, a means to keep himself attached. But the beast didn’t care for that as it continued rushing along the plains.

 

Gon was no fool, he knew he had to steer the creature to someplace that would bring it to a stop. That’s where he saw the outcrop of boulders to their right. Swatting the beast’s hide with his feet, the creature growled, galloping to the right. Gon held on tight, bracing for his sweet victory, waiting for--

 

His head slammed face first into the rock.

 

He shot up from unconsciousness when he realized he was back home, on his cot. He groaned, his head still smarting from the bump he got. What made him jolt more was the Tenno seated quietly across from his bed.

 

“You?! But how--” he winced, ow he was still smarting.

 

The Tenno pointed outside. There through the entrance he could see several Ostrons marveling at the bound and incapacitated beast.

 

“A drahk? Here?” asked one of the onlookers.

 

Gon looked between the Volt and himself before realizing what just happened. He sheepishly smiled, apologetically rubbing the back of his head, “Ah...I knocked myself out and then you carried me, huh?”  
  
He nodded.

 

“I really thought I had him!” his shame turned to excitement when he saw who he was talking to, “Wait! You’re the Tenno! The one from the market! You rescued me?”  
  
The Volt slowly nodded, this time more reluctant.

 

“I admit, I didn’t want to meet you this way...I hoped if I caught that thing...that you’d be impressed.”

 

The Tenno looked startled, like the idea of someone being interested in them weirded them out.

 

“Did I say something wrong?”  
  
The Tenno shook his head. No. At that signal, Gon continued: “You must go on all these great adventures! I want to go out there, be like you! You know, my dad was a Quill. So if...I mean...I know I’m not like you, but if the Quills take me in…I could be like you!”  
  
The Volt slowly raised his hand, giving an approving thumbs up.

 

“Wait? You really think so?” Somehow he began getting a hang of how this Tenno ‘spoke’. The Volt nodded.

 

“Amazing!!!” he cheered, “...you know, you’re much more friendlier than the other Tenno. You must be...different somehow.”  
  
It’s like the electricity fizzled around the machine warrior’s body. Something happened that Gon didn’t expect: a voice came from the metal carapace.

 

“D-different?”  
  
He tilted his head, eyes widening, “You can talk?!”  
  
The Volt scrambled up, embarrassed already as he hung his head in shame.

 

“No it’s ok! I won’t tell anyone. It’s just...I always thought you couldn’t speak.”  
  
“Um...”  
  
“It’s ok, I think it’s neat.” he grinned.

 

“Neat? This never happened before...”  
  
“New to speaking huh?” asked Gon, “It’s ok! You can practice now.”

 

Mito came rushing in, “You’re awake! You’re alive!” She hugged the boy tight before rapping against his shoulder, “What’d I tell you about going outside Cetus alone?! What if those cloned monsters found you?!”  
  
“I’m ok, really...” insisted Gon.

 

“You won’t when I keep you in this home for the rest of your life!”  
  
“I’m sorry!” he rubbed the back of his head again before watching the Volt leave, “Will you come back again?”  
  
Mito watched him, “If you do, please let Gon know how dangerous it is out there...I don’t think he understands how bad it is.”

 

“Mito...” Gon sighed, “We’ll talk some more, won’t we?”

 

Again, slowly the Volt gave an approving gesture, bowing before he left towards his ship.

 

His eyes fluttered awake.

 

“Killua,” the voice called out to him, “Is everything alright?”  
  
He fidgeted in the somatic link, getting comfortable once more, “Why did you wake me?”  
  
“Your eyes exhibited an above average movement during the REM stage of sleep. And your pulmonary systems were more active than usual. I’m running a diagnostic. Everything seems normal.”  
  
“You could have done that without waking me,” he sighed.

 

“I’m only concerned for your health,” the voice continued, “It seems like you were only having an active dream.”  
  
“I was,” he grumpily confided.

 

“What did you dream about, Killua?”  
  
“That I met someone. It was so strange, everything is usually so quiet in my dreams, but I could hear them so clearly...”  
  
“Dreams are usually strange.” the voice continued, “I’ll let you continue resting for now.”  
  
“No more jolting me awake, Gotoh.” he began closing his eyes. It would be a nice dream to come back to. But Killua knew that dreams aren’t always that kind.

 

“Sleep well, Killua.” the Cephalon said.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was an exercise in cooking up an au and just writing some Killua and Gon goodness. Also if I get warframe stuff wrong let me know.


End file.
